My Love Story
by heydork
Summary: AU. Sakura meets a boy on her 20th birthday. Little did she know that he was the best present she'll ever receive. They both fall in love with one another, but love shouldn't be this hard. He moves hundreds of miles away and leaves her in small town Konoha. Do you believe in long distance relationship? Loosely based on my personal relationship. Sakura x Sasuke
1. I Gotta Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

_Italics = Onomatopoeia, Sakura's thoughts_

**Chapter 1  
I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas**

__

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do…

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do…_

That annoying "Marimba" iPhone ringtone just doesn't seem to want to shut up!

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do…_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do…_

Groggily, Sakura taps her phone to snooze. Sakura was now awake, but she didn't want to get up just yet. She just laid flat on her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking...

_"It's been a little over two weeks now… Guess we're over"._

About two weeks ago was Christmas, and that was the last Sakura has heard from Takato. They were supposed to see each other on Christmas night, but Takato said that traffic was bad in downtown, so he asked her to take the bus down to see him and she could stay the night. Sakura declined because one, it was 8PM, two he lived about an hour away from her city… there was no way she was getting on a bus to see a guy whom she only had two dates with. Nope!

And now she misses him…

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do…_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do…  
_  
Sakura's alarm starts to ring again. This time, she swiped her phone and turned off the alarm. She gets out of her bed, puts Takato in the very VERY back of her mind and fists pumps the air,

"YOSH! SHAAAANARO!"

because today was her day! It's her 20th birthday today. 

* * *

Sakura spent the entire morning and afternoon shopping for her outfit for tonight. Being petite SUCKS. There are cute dresses everywhere but they just don't fit… Also, she lacked a bit in the boobage area.

At last, she's been in Forever 21 for HOURS and she found something! It's a little loose, but she looks good ;) Nothing that Mama Haruno could not fix! It was a wine-red satin body hugging strapless dress. Across her back were three thick black straps, and a zipper ran down the length of the dress.

_VERY SEXY, YOSH!_ This was THE DRESS.

Night time came along, Sakura wore a traditional kimono to Oishii Izakaya to celebrate with her family. Around 10PM came along, she headed back home to change into her new party dress. She spiced up her makeup with thick cat eyeliner and shimmery eye shadow; lets down her hair and straightens it; and applies body glitter along her arms and across her chest. Before she heads out to BOOM Night Club to meet up with her besties, she drowns her neck in her favourite perfume. For luck, she sprays the air with her perfume, she walks into it and starts twirling around, "I'm going to have the best fucking night of my life!" and she leaves the door. 

* * *

**At the club**

BOOM was packed! Sakura meets up with Ino and TenTen and they head straight to the bar. Ino and TenTen were buying the birthday girl some shots.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!" yells Ino.

"WOOOOO," cheers TenTen and the girls clinks their shot glasses.

"Thanks girls!"

After their shot, the girls heads to the dance floor. Sweaty bodies were everywhere, the music was pumpin' and everyone was having such good time. Then, Sakura feels a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looks toward Ino for a sign and sees Ino was grinding with someone. Luckily, their eyes met. Ino smiles and gives her the thumbs up.

_Phew, so he's cute _

"You want a shot?" The voice behind asks.

Looking up, she sees Ino and Ten Ten dancing with a partner of their own, Sakura says, "sure" and she left with the mystery guy to the bar. She left with him to the bar because she wanted some more alcohol as well as she wanted to get a better view of his face in the lights. After they down their shot, Sakura says she wants to look for her friends and she leaves the guy. But they were nowhere to be seen! She takes out her phone, calls and texts both her friends but no go.

"Hey! I found you", it was that soft voice again. "Didn't find your friends?"

"No…"

"I can't find mine either…"

There was an awkward silence. Sakura wants to ditch the guy but she didn't know where to go.

"So uh… how old are you? Don't tell me you're 16", the guy asks.

Sakura laughs, "No! I'm 20 today!"

"Oh, Happy birthday! Let's go get you another shot"

"Nahh, no thanks".

"Why not? It's your birthday".

"Because I want to be able to take care of myself" .

The guy looked taken aback and she didn't understand why.

"Here," the guy randomly hands her his phone. At first, Sakura was taken aback and didn't know what he meant. Then she sees the screen on the dial pad, takes his phone and types in her number.

Why not? Sakura smiles at him as she hands his phone back to him. He presses call then ended it right away to save her number. Then, Sakura sees a quick flash of Ino's and Ten Ten's happy faces and heads straight towards them, casually ditching the guy again.

They were dancing in a circle and hey were dirty grinding on some boys. Ino notices Sakura and asks, "Hey! Where were you?"

"Looking for you!" Sakura retorts. She looks over to Ten Ten and she's that she's totally high… not even from the alcohol but just from being at the club. She was high on the music, the people, and the atmosphere. Ten Ten was really enjoying herself.

Just then, Sakura feels a pair of arms circle her waist. She didn't care whose it belonged to, she just wanted to have fun. Then, Sakura feels another arm reaching for her waist and the ones that were encircled around her waist loosened its grip. She could tell the first guy had stepped back to let someone take over. Whose arm were these? She turns around and sees the guy who she's been with her the whole night!

_He's persistent._

So Sakura turns around and decides to show him her best move. She dances with him face to face, does the dip and flips her hair.

"Whoa, you're so hot…" Sakura hears him mumbled boosting her ego.

The guy walks closer up to Sakura and puts his hands on her hips. She could tell he wanted to kiss her.

_Fuck it, it's my birthday!_

Sakura grabs his face and they make out.

_Wow, he's a good kisser!_

Normally, Sakura would have never randomly make out with a guy. She was afraid of contracting mono aka the kissing disease. But it was her birthday and she wanted to be a little spontaneous.

After their little make out session, which Ino saw and gave Sakura the thumbs up, a hand was placed on the guy's shoulder. He turns back to Sakura and says, "I have to go. Happy birthday! Get home safe!"

"Thanks!" and Sakura kisses him on the cheek.

After the boys left, Ino squeals, "OMG! Did you get his number?"

"No, but he got mine," replies Sakura.

As the girls were now dancing by themselves, Sakura's phone vibrated in her clutch. It was a text message from an unknown number!

"OMG he texted me!" Sakura squeals.

"What did he say?" asks Ten Ten.

The text read, "Happy birthday again! I hope you had fun. It's starting to snow, get home safe".

"Aww, he's so sweet!" gushed Ten Ten

"Don't reply him right away!" advises Ino, but the jitteriness cannot be contained! Sakura couldn't WAIT to text him back.

A few minutes later...

"OKAY, I'm going to text him back now!" announced Sakura. She texts back, "Thanks! I home you get home safe too".

She receives a text back, it reads, "I'm home now. It was really meeting you". 

* * *

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep. She had the goofiest grin on her face. Takato was the last thing on her mind. SCREW HIM.

_I had one of the best nights of my life!_


	2. Call Me Maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Italics – Onomatopoeias, Sakura's thoughts_

**Chapter 2  
Call Me Maybe – Carly Rae Jepson  
**

It was the next morning and Sakura had slept in till noon. She goes downstairs to look for some food and finds a note. Her parents had left for grocery shopping so no one was home. With nothing to do, Sakura goes on her computer, logs in to her Facebook and scans her friends list to see who's online.

_Tch, figures… Ino-pig wasn't awake yet. So haven't Ten Ten._

Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rings. It was a call from a private number.

"_Hey"._

"_Hi… who's this?" _asks Sakura skeptically.

"_We met last night. It's Sasuke."  
_Sakura's heart skipped a beat, _"Oh hi Sasuke, how are you?"  
"Nothing much. Just been thinking about you the whole day."_

Sakura blushes and tries her best to flirt back, "_Did you? Can't say the same for me though_". She hears him chuckle from his end.

"_So, you busy?"_

"_Nope. You?"_

"_Nope. So you're free to talk then?"_

Sakura and Sasuke talked for hours until they had to say goodbye. But that night before bed, Sasuke had called again and they talked till the AM.

"_So what did I do to deserve another call from you?," _flirts Sakura.

Sasuke laughs, "_I told you, I couldn't stop thinking about you…"_

"_But don't guys wait a day or 2 before they call up a girl?" teased Sakura._

"_Huh? Who says? Those rules aren't real." _

"_In movies and TV shows!"_

"_Haha, you watch too much TV then. If a guy wants a girl, he needs to act fast."_

"_So you want me?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? You're very interesting… I want to get to know you more."  
_Sakura's heart flutters.

"_So what are you up to?," _asks Sasuke.

"_I'm in bed, talking to you."_

"_What? You serious? It's only 10PM!"_

"_Yeah! Well, I need my beauty sleep!" _retorts Sakura.

"_Haha, you're such a dork," _teases Sasuke.

"_No… it's good for you to sleep early! You should try it sometime,"_

"_Nahh… I can't. I'm too used to sleeping at 2."  
_

By next morning, Sakura and Sasuke had learned many things about one another. They talked about anything to nothing yet every moment was so precious.

Sakura learned that Sasuke didn't go to school but he works while she was in her second year at Senju University. Sasuke was from the Uchiha clan, which was notorious for its gang activities. But he claims that he wasn't associated to any Uchiha gangs and no longer did or dealt drugs. Sasuke learned that Sakura was a straight up good girl, who has never touched any drugs but likes to go clubbing.

"_So why did you call?," _asks Sakura. She was very curious. Didn't boys normally get girls' numbers just for the sake of it? And to show off to other guys? They never call actually call the girls. 

"_I told you, I found you really interesting."_

"_What do you mean? I was just like any other girl at BOOM."_

"_First of all, you were really hot. I love the colour red and you were wearing a red dress so that caught my attention. Second, you're not like any other girls. Other girls would've taken up my shots and gotten themselves shitfaced. You told me you needed to be able to take care of yourself. And it's rare to find a girl like you nowadays."  
_

Sakura was awed at his response as she thinks back to the moment when Sasuke gave her that weird stunned look when she declined his drink. She smiles to herself, "_Well… my friends aren't like that!"_

"_Well you were hotter than all your friends! They weren't wearing a red dress."_

Although Sakura likes going clubbing, she learned that Sasuke didn't. He was only there that night because it was his friend's birthday. Also, he had recently broken up with his long time girlfriend. They had been together for 10 years.


End file.
